Proteger
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Lisanna ha ideado un plan. Uno en que está involucrada Lucy. Esta oportunidad no volvería a pasar y debía aprovecharla. NaLu


_**Proteger**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima-sama<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy murmuraba con dificultad, sus piernas y brazos se encontraban entumecidos. Su ropa estaba arrugada y el cabello despeinado.<p>

-Lo siento Lucy, pero esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Ella seguía intentando hablar, pero el pañuelo que tenía en la boca se lo impedía.

-No te preocupes, cuando regrese te soltare – le dijo – claro si me acuerdo

La maga estelar volvió a decir unas palabras, aunque más parecían groserías. Cerró la puerta del departamento y salió con una sonrisa formada en los labios. Murmuro unas palabras al viento, para luego notar como su cuerpo y rostro cambiaban.

-Transformación completa

Las prácticas de transformación con su hermana Mirajane habían sido un éxito total. Lisanna lo había planeado desde el momento en que llego a su verdadero mundo. Cambiar de papel con Lucy e ir de misión con Natsu. Solamente con él. Desde que dómino la técnica de transformación a humanos, gracias a Mirajane, había estado practicando transformándose en Lucy. Cuando lo logro, puso en marcha su plan. Escuchaba atenta a sus conversaciones y cuando vio que era su oportunidad la aprovecho. Con facilidad logro amordazar a Lucy sin ningún problema.

Había cogido unas ropas de Lucy antes de salir de su departamento, más que nada para confundir su olor. Happy tenía un olfato increíble, aunque era mayor cuando se trataba de peces. Sabía que Natsu también tenía un gran sentido del olfato, por lo que también decidió usar el perfume de

Con la ropa ya puesta, se dirigió al gremio, donde la esperaría _"su"_ equipo.

-¡Lucy! – Grito animado Natsu, pasando un brazo por sus hombros - ¿Lista para la misión?

-Por supuesto – dijo alzando su dedo la falsa Lucy

-.-.-.-.-

La misión era sencilla, encargarse de una banda de ladrones. "Lucy" solo daba golpes contra los bandidos. No podía usar las habilidades de Lucy y tampoco las suyas, si no sería descubierta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy? – Dijo Natsu – Llama a Tauro o algunos de tus espíritus celestiales

Lisanna mordió su labio, si pudiera lo haría de inmediato. Sin embargo su cuerpo ya comenzaba a cansarse y sentía que en algún momento la magia de transformación acabaría.

-N-No puedo – dijo ella

-¡Como que no puedes!

-Es… Es que… - buscaba una excusa - ¡Me he peleado con todos ellos!

-¡¿Ehhh? – grito sorprendido Natsu

-eh… ¡Si! – Dijo algo nerviosa – Cuando venia al gremio discutí con todos ellos y bueno, aun no me conciliado con ellos

Uno de los maleantes se acercaba a Lisanna con la intención de darle un golpe. Ella pudo notar que ellos venían contra ella, pero sabía que era muy tarde para esquivar el ataque, cerró los ojos y espero por el golpe.

-**¡Karyuu no tekken!**

Abrió los ojos y vio que Natsu le había dado un golpe a su atacante.

-¿Por qué…?

-Te lo dije una vez – dijo Natsu – Dije que te protegería ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

En ningún momento Natsu le había dicho a ella que la protegería. Aquel vacio que ella dejo en los corazones de todos, ¿Pudo ser rellenado por la presencia de Lucy? No podía afirmarlo, pero de lo que estaba segura es que la maga estelar ya tenía un lugar ocupado en el Dragon Slayer, y era un puesto que ella jamás podría conseguir.

Natsu se encargo de los demás maleantes que restaban y Lucy estaba escondida entre los arbustos abrazando sus piernas. Al terminar la batalla se acerco a Natsu y le dijo que había dejado la estufa prendida y que lo mejor era que el recogiera la recompensa y que luego se la dividirían. El acepto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, deshizo el hechizo, volviendo a ser Lisanna. Las lágrimas que habían contenido todo ese momento emanaron como si de un rio se tratara.

-.-.-.-.-

Magnolia estaba cerca del lugar donde estaba la misión, por lo que decidió correr hacia allá. Fue de inmediato al departamento de Lucy, donde sabía que ella estaría, aun amordazada.

Abrió la puerta y la vio ahí, seguía en el mismo lugar donde ella la había dejado, total solo había sido un día desde que se fue. Lucy volvió a murmurar unas palabras.

Se acerco a ella y comenzó a desatarla. Le desato primero las manos, ya Lucy se encargo de desatar sus piernas y quitarse el pañuelo de la boca.

-¡Lisanna! – Le grito - ¡Esta vez si que te pasaste!

Lucy estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de cáncer, para darle un nuevo look a Lisanna.

-Lo siento – se apresuro ella – Tu ganas

-¿Eh?

-Oh, por favor no me hagas repetirlo… - le rogo – tu ganas esta vez

Lisanna camino hasta la salida, pero antes volvió a mirar a Lucy.

-¡Pero eso no significa que ganes la guerra! – dijo y se fue

Lucy no pudo estar más confundida.

* * *

><p>Okey esto es un record, poner dos one-short casi seguidos. El vicio de esta serie me esta afectando demasiado :P<p>

A pesar de estar algo malita, tuve que ir a la universidad a rendir mi examen. Llendo a la universidad en bus, me quede pensativa y se me paso esta idea a la cabeza.

Realmente me parecio una historia muy original. Ya que como fan, me he leido todos los fanfic de NaLu y vi que no habia ninguno asi.

Me dije que pierdo... Llegue a mi casa y comence a trabajarlo. Y me salio cortito y bonito.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
